La baguette des morts
by Destruczic
Summary: À chaque vie où j'ai foulé cette terre, peu importe la mission qui m'était destinée, j'ai toujours recherché cette perfection. Je me présente, Evy Theos, descendante de Thanatos. Fille à la baguette des morts. Et voici comment l'enfant aimé par la mort rencontra la fille du Dieu de la mort.
1. Chapter 1

Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais je n'avais plus envie d'écrire. Pour ceux qui lisent le tigre aux lys, je ne vous oublie pas, je termine les derniers chapitre et je poste le suivant dans les deux semaines à venir.

En attendant, voici ma nouvelle fanfiction La baguette des morts

OoooooO

Combien de fois les sorciers ce sont-ils posé cette question ? Peu importe le temps.

« Comment faire une baguette plus puissance ? Comment garder son allégeance ? »

Car chaque sorciers connaît cette histoire. La baguette de sureau.

Pourtant, aucun ne s'est réellement posé la véritable question : Comment renforcer son lien avec sa baguette ?

À chaque vie où j'ai foulé cette terre, peu importe la mission qui m'était destinée, j'ai toujours recherché cette perfection. Et depuis toujours, les choses ont montré que ce raisonnement était le bon.

Je me présente, Evy Theos, descendante de Thanatos. Fille à la baguette des morts. Qui contrairement à sa sœur, m'est resté fidèle depuis ma première naissance, apparaissant à mes côtés à tous mes éveils.

Ma famille à toujours vécue différemment des autres vieilles failles sorcières. Mélangeant allègrement son sang avec des né moldu, des demi-sang ou des moldus. Car de par cette façons de vivre particulière, les sorciers dit sang pur ont fini par oublier notre ligné où jamais la magie ne s'est éteinte, aucun cracmol n'est né et d'où les plus puissants mages sont nés. Mais ça, c'était avant cet éveil. Je suis la dernière de la famille Theos.

Pourquoi ?

Quand un dieu malotru tente de volé une de vos sœurs, il est normal que chacun de ses frères et de ses sœur s'élèvent contre cet acte. Je n'était qu'un bébé. Et j'étais dans les tréfonds de l'enfer, aux côtés de notre père, Thanatos.

Aujourd'hui, je fais ma rentrée en septième année à Poudlard, et je le sais. Même si il s'agit de ma dernière année ici, il me faudra garder un œil constant sur celui que Voldemort veut tué. Harry Potter.

OoooooO

En espérant ça vous ai plus. oui, chaque chapitre sera extrêmement court, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est déjà fini, et chaque jour je posterai un nouveau chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise ;)

OooooooO

Comme à chaque éveil, mon instinct ne m'as pas trompé. Et je me retrouve aujourd'hui à attirer un corps perdu vers moi, de façon à sauver une autre vie. Mon aïeul me criera dessus, mais je le sais, il sera soulagé de travail.

Aujourd'hui est la grande bataille, celle contre Voldemort. Et je les vois. S'envoyant sorts sur sorts, cherchant leur magie au plus profond de leur être. Et la baguette de la mort hurler d'être utilisée contre celui qu'elle considère comme son actuel propriétaire. Un flash nous éblouis et on le voit, lui, le seigneur des ténèbres, tomber au sol. Mort.

Je les vois, ces mains putrides, attirants vers ce corps drapé d'un long manteau noir de sang sec de plusieurs millénaires. Je la vois emporter ce morceau d'âme. Si Thanatos est le dieux des morts, si le cerbère est son fidèle gardien, elle est celle qui s'occupe des rebuts. Elle est l'ancêtre des détraqueurs. Leur mère à tous. Car chacun de ces être est ce que Tom était, un créateur d'horcruxe.

Ma baguette chante, elle chante gloire à mon sang. Et ce depuis le début de ce combat. Combien de personne ais-je tuée ? Combien ais-je sauvée ? Je ne saurais vous dire, mais vu la joie de ma baguette, je l'ai beaucoup utilisée. Et je la remercie. De m'avoir soutenue et de m'avoir protégée quand je retenais les âmes dans le corps de certaines victimes. Je n'ai pu le faire pour tout le monde, mais les plus jeunes participants de cette bataille ne méritaient pas de mourir. J'aurais aimé sauvé aussi plus d'anciens, mais je ne peux aller contre le cycle. Si seule une personne de plus de vingt an était touchée, j'aurais pu contourné les règles, mais là, trop de personnes sont mortes. Et je ne peux empêcher mon père de faire son travail.

Je regarde ma baguette aspiré les dernières gouttes de sang traînant encore dans ses rainures pendant qu'elle me soigne, comprenant que je n'aurais plus recourt à la magie.

Je vous l'ai dit, elle est mienne depuis toujours et elle m'attends chaque fois. Ce n'est pas pour rien. Elle est la baguette des morts. Car dans mon sang, coule les pleures, les joies, le désespoir, l'amour, la haine et chaque ressentis des morts. Car si Thanatos est le dieux de la mort, j'en suis le concept, si il veille à ce que leur âme retourne dans le cycle, je suis celle qui les purifie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'enveloppe, mais je possède une âme.

Je possède la baguette des morts, une baguette qui fonctionne en me ponctionnant mon sang, une baguette qui me sera à jamais fidèle et ne pouvant être touchée par personne d'autre que moi. Car je suis Evy Theos, Reine d'Atlantide et d'Avalon.

OooooooO

Voilà; la bombe est lâchée. Dites moi en review ce que vous en pensez.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième et avant dernier chapitre. merci à la personne qui m'a laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

OooooooO

Je regarde la société sorcière remettre de l'ordre dans leur rang, vérifier tous les procès – quand procès il y a eu – et mettre derrière les barreaux nombre de personnes. Je regarde le nombre de suicide baisser, je vois le nombre de personne brisée se relevé. Et je le vois lui. Celui qui sourit face à tous. Et je sais quelle est ma mission.

Mon rôle n'est pas sauver un monde. Il n'est pas non plus d'éliminer une menace sombre. Je ne dois pas éradiquer une race destructrice.

Je suis là pour sauver celui que personne ne penserai à sauver : le Sauveur.

Et en ce soir de rappel de la victoire, un an après la mort de Voldemort, son regard émeraude, se fixe au mien. Je lui sourit, ne m'approchant pas plus que ça. Trop de monde s'est déjà groupé autour de lui, et je le vois étouffer sans rien dire.

Mes yeux se voit ce qu'il se passe, pourtant je fait mine de m'en détourner, pour ensuite le regarder avec insistance. Il ne se tient pas droit, n'a pas le port altier que l'on force les jeunes sang-pur à adopter. Et je les vois. Tous les stigmates que lui ont laissé la vie, je vois son âme pleurer, je vois et ressens la douleur qui l'ont un jour traversé. Et je me dis qu'il est fou. Même Ulysse après ses dix ans éloignés de tout, n'as jamais un tel sommet de douleur.

Et alors je comprends. Je ne suis pas là juste pour le sauver une fois. Mais chaque jour.

Ma magie se tends vers lui, et je vois de l'étonnement dans son regard. Immédiatement, il se tourne vers moi, et sans écouter une seconde de plus la rousse à ses côtés, il s'approche. Je lui tends la main. Et sans hésité, il la prend.

« Je ne sais pas danser. » me dit-il gêner.

« Rappelle toi. »

Et son âme s'en souvient. Comme moi je me souviens de lui.

Lorsque je l'ai rencontré la première fois. Quand mon apparence n'était pas celle d'une femme. Je me souviens de la seule et unique nuit passé avec lui. Cette nuit pêchée, secrète. Ma dernière en tant que Merlin.

Et je le sens me guider, comme le plus beau des cadres, faisant de moi la fleur la plus épanouie. Subjuguante, unique, sensuelle et tendre. La piste nous ayant été laissé, chaque personne voulant voir ça.

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier dansant de la plus belle des façons une valse avec une parfaite inconnue.

OooooooO

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, et à demain pour le chapitre final.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci aux personnes qui follow cette fiction, ça fait super plaisir. Merci aussi à la personne pour la review et voici la chapitre final.

OooooooO

« Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas rencontré avant ? »

Je regardait le brun se trouvant contre moi. Sa peau à nue contre la mienne, ses doigts jouants avec mes cheveux noir de jais. Il releva ses yeux aux couleur du sort de la mort vers mon visage.

« Parce que ce n'était pas le moment. »

Combien de fois me l'a-t-il demandé ? Je ne saurais compter. Mais chaque fois, ma réponse est la même. Et cela pourrait paraître étrange aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes, pourtant, cette phrase est un signal. Celui que Harry ne va pas bien.

Mes bras se resserrent autour de son corps, le collant un peu plus à moi, calés sous un plaid, allongés dans le canapé. Je le laisse alors parler, l'écoutant aussi longtemps qu'il en a besoin. Je répond à chacune de ses questions. Jamais je n'ai remis en cause le temps que Chronos a laissé passé avant notre rencontre. Car si il est passé, c'est que je ne devais pas y avoir ma place.

Harry est l'enfant aimé de la mort et le mari de la descendante du Dieu de la mort. Il est et a toujours été entouré par mon essence.

Parce qu'il a été Arthur. Parce que j'ai été Merlin.

Il en est ainsi.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait dix ans que la guerre est finie, que le monde sorcier se remet en marche, avançant pour s'améliorer, progressant technologiquement et humainement.

Mais même si c'est un jour de fête national, Harry et moi restons à la maison. On attends Morgan et Lancelot, nos jumeaux. Lorsque Thanatos m'a dit quelles âmes avaient été choisies, mon cœur à fait un bon.

J'étais aujourd'hui mère de deux adorables petites têtes brunes. Lancelot ayant récupéré les yeux de son père et Morgan les miens : Le violet abyssale des Theos.

Ils sont la nouvelle génération de sorciers, ceux né dans la nouvelle aire. Et je le sais, ils sont ceux qui ramèneront les peuples Avaloniens et Atlantes à leur pays. Car si Harry à un jour été Arthur et moi Merlin, nous serons dans nos prochaines vies les rois de ces empires millénaires.

Car la baguette de la mort s'est autant attaché à Harry que la baguette des mort à moi. Il est normal que ces deux sœurs lient les deux être les plus proches : les deux facette de la mort.

OooooooO

Voici la fin. Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je l'aime bien comme ça.


End file.
